Titans and Olympians Reading: Confused by Time
by moonwalker750
Summary: What will happen when Fates decided to meddle with Olympians? And send Titans from an alternate universe to another one where Percy made out of Tartarus? Chaos will ensue. Drama will occur. Read to find out...


**A/N: This**** story belongs to** **wonderful and amazing Dragonswoe and characters to Sir Riordan. Please read 'Confused by Time' written by Dragonswoe.**

It was Winter Solstice and Zeus was droning on about how Greeks and Romans alongside gods had defeated Mother Earth and bring glory to Age of Gods, which was as usual completely normal.

It's been few months since the end of second Gigantomachy and most of the things are back to normal, well as normal as it could get among straight out of mythology Greek-o-Roman world.

As no threat hovers above Olympians there was nothing much to be disscused during annual Solstice meetings. But no Zeus had to be his irritating self and call for a meeting.

Hera was sending death glare to Zeus, something about catching him with a nymph, which he was by far avoiding successfully.

Demeter was telling Hades, how cereal was good for his health, while he fidled with his tablet and listened absent mindedly to her.

Apollo and Hermes were planning new pranks.

Artemis and Athena were discussing mortal topics related to women and nature.

Dionysus as usual, was busy checking his Wine Magazines.

Hephaestus was fidling with some equipments in his hands trying to not think about Ares and Aphrodite who were flirting beside him.

Poseidon was checking through plans to build new Atlantis, since older was destroyed by Oceanus and his forces.

And Hestia, like usual was tending to the Hearth.

When, a portal opened and few people tumbled out of it in a dog-pile.

Every Olympian looked in their direction.

"You guys think you are made of cotton balls and weigh nothing. No, you all are like bull dozers. Get off of me." A muffled voice spoke from below.

"How do you know how much bull dozers weigh?" Another voice chirped.

"I just know." Same voice exclaimed.

"Jeez, get your foot off my face, whoever you are." another boy said.

"Stop strangling me, you idiots." a girl shouted.

"You are crushing me down" another boy said.

"Let's try to untagle ourself from this mess, 'kay." a girl said.

A chorus of 'yeah','ok' and 'please' can be heard.

The gods were amused by seeing this.

After untangling themselves, arrivals spotted Olympians and bowed to them.

Zeus being a pseudo god of flair and dramatics, thundered,"State your cause to disrupt Council meeting, demigods."

All the immature gods rolled their eyes, namely Hermes, Apollo and Ares and some new arrivals too.

A blonde boy with electic blue eyes, Jason asked," But didn't you call us, father?"

"No, why would—" before Zeus could continue a bright flash occured causing everyone even gods to momentarily close to their eyes.

When light subsides, three old women stood their with needle, yarn and scissor in their hand. Behind them stood seven cloaked figure.

"Lady Fates." Athena whispered, causing everyone to bow.

"Rise Olympians" Clotho said.

"May we ask why are you here and who are they?" Zeus asked, eyeing cloaked figures with a mix of catiousnes and curiosity.

"You may, but before that let the demigods introduce themselves." they spoks in unison.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" a raven haired, sea green eyed boy said waving casually.

Poseidon smiled fondly at his son.

"Annabeth Chase." a blonde girl with grey eyes introduced herself. Her eyes scrutinizing the cloaked figures.

Athena gave her a nod.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." a big girl with red hairs and black flaming eyes similar to Ares said.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars." a. buff guy said confidently.

Ares grinened at his childrrn.

"Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes" a blonde boy with mishevious blue eyes said.

"Travis-" another boy a little identical to last ones started.

"-Connor" another boy completed for him.

"Stolls. Sons of Hermes" both boys chorused together.

Hermes gave a thumbs up to his sons.,

"Katie Gardner, Daighter of Demeter." a brown haired girl with green eyes introduced herself.

Demter smiles fondly at her daughter.

"Will Solace, Son of Apollo." a blond haire boy with sky blue eyes said.

"Rachel, Oracle of Delphi." A red head with bright green eyes introduced herself.

Apollo gave his blinding smile and a wave of his hand to his favourite oracle and son.

"Yo! Leo Vladez, Son of Haphestus. Supreme comma—" before the latino boy could compltete a girl whacked him.

Haphestus shaked his head.

"Sorry. Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite" A brown hair girl with kaleidoscopic eyes said.

Aphrodite waved at her.

"Nico de Angelo, Son of Hades" a boy with black hair, pale skin and black eyes introduced himself.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." a curly haired girl with golden eyes said politely.

Hades gave both of his children a nod.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." the boy from starting said.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Leiutenant of Artemis." A girl with pixy black hairs, electirc blue eyes and silver tiara introduced boldly.

Zeus smiled proudly at both of his children.

"Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild." a satyr said and bowed respectfully.

At this point everyone had introduced themselves and were looking at Fates and cloaked figures expectidly.

"They all are from Alternate dimension, yes, you heard correctly. We will provide you with a series of books abouth their dimension, that you all have to read." Clotho said and waved her hand. A book fell on Hestia's lap," Why the given task is necessary that you have to find your own. But it would be useful in near future."

Athena was about to ask a question when Lachesis motioned her to stop." Before they reveal themselves" motioning toward cloaked figures, "I want to let everyone know that no one is to attack or harm anyone despite your differences." The one in amber cloak groaned, but Lachesis continued ignoring it, " Oe else, the consequences would be fatal and you have to complete the book peacefully otherwise the time will remain frozen."

Another figure muttered something under his breath.

Atropos motioned towards figure.

The figure with Silver hood came forward, his cloak mysteriously disappearing revealing a man in bright silver armour with same shade of hairs and eyes with highly tanned skin.

"Bob!" Annabeth and Percy exclaimed. Others were confused.

The hooded figures snickered causing the now named 'Bob' to glare at them.

"I am Iapetus, Titan of Mortality, Pain, Voilent Death and West." Upon hearing his name all the gods tensed, seeing that Iapetus gave an amused smile, "I am not going to attack."

Artemis scoffed at that. While Annabeth and Percy seemed hurt that he didn't noticed them.

Another one with amberish cloak came forward his cloak dissapearing like Iapetus revealing a bright goldish-amber armour with dark skin, golden hairs and firey amber eyes.

"Hyperion, Titan of Light, Power and East." All gods and greek demigods stiffened which only seemed to amuse him.

The being in dark blue cape came forward revealing a bronze armour, black hair, midnight blue eyes and a helmet with ram horns on it.

Seeing him Jason tensed and put his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Krios, Titan of Stars and Constellations and South." and stepped backward.

The being in white cloak came forward, his cloak mysteriously disappearing revealing a bronze armour, black hairs and intelligent icy blue eyes.

"Koios, Titan of Intellect, Foresight and North." He gave a nod and stepped backward.

The being in Oceanic blue cape struted forward throwing his cloak back revealing an iridiscent armor gleaming as if light is reflected from fish's scales, raven black hairs and deep ocean blue eyes. He smiled causing Poseidon to grip his trident tighter, not forgetting the damage the being in front of him had caused.

"I am Oceanus, Titan of Seas and Oceans. A pleasure." he bowed mockingly.

The figure in black cloak shook his head at Oceanus's antics, stepped forward and thrown his cloak back. Unlike others, he was wearing an unorthodox armor. He only wore pauldron, vambraces and greaves revealing a form fitting muscle shirt and pants. He had grayish black hairs, tanned skin and electric blue eyes way more brighter than Zeus's.

"You might not know me. But feel free to call me Dinistrwr or Destroyer. I am the Titan of Healing and Disasters."

Everyone was confused they don't any titan with such domains. No can see gears turning behind Athena's stormy grey eyes.

And last figure strided forward. He oozed confidence as his gold cloak flutters behind him. When he reached in middle he threw his cloak back revealing mortal clothes. But it was his eyes that caused everyone to stiffen. Fine golden hair like golden wires framed a handsome face and molten gold eyes. Cold and Unforgiving.

"Kronos" Zeus hissed. Every god and demigod had their weapons out.

Zeus sent a bolt of lightning at his father causing smoke to rise. When smoke subsided Kronos was standing unharmed and smirking broadly, while fates eyed Zeus.

All the titans tensed but didn't brought their weapons out.

"_Lower your weapons._" Fates spoke in unison. Few minutes passed like that but everyone sat reluctantly.

"You know rules very well, no one is to harm anyone." With that they flashed out.

For several minutes there was tense silence that can be cut throught knife. It was broken by someone clearing her throat.

Everyone turned towards Hestia, "Shall we start?" she asked softly guestring towards the book in order to dissipate the silence.

Kronos nodded stiffly. Zeua reluctantly agreed.

As it was reading so Olympians shrank in size till they were normal in height.They all sat in a circle around the hearth.

With that Hestia started," Chapter 1..."

**A/N: Destoryer is Perseus. Since he is the Titan of Disasters. Titans and Gods could change their appearance easily. It's like clothes for them. So yeah, I decided electric eyes and greyish-black hairs would look cool.** **I also want everyone to be puzzled...**

***There would be no Solangelo. I have no problem with gay pairings. Honestly I love them. But in context of Nico and Solace it seemed more like star crossed lovers or out of fantasy thing. And I'm not that much of a romantic writer. Don't criticize me.**

***Nico despite his age would be mature and quite thoughtful.**

***Rachel might seem a little like hunter of Artemis as in suppprting Girl Power.**


End file.
